Where is my Aunt?
by I'm Dark Inside
Summary: When Lauren Fellows takes Chloe and hides what happens when the Eddison Group catches up with them


I was just walking home from school of my freshman year. My house is only about six or seven blocks from the school, but I feel someone watching me and I start to pick up my pace. But I still hear the stomping of the feet getting quicker trying to catch up to me. They get quicker and quicker until I feel this hand on my shoulder but then I hear:

"Chloe, I was calling you. Did you not hear me?" my friend Lily said.

"No, sorry I was in my own head" I replied.

"Oh well do you want to go to the movies in a little bit" she asked.

"Naw, I can't I promised my aunt I'd be home to make dinner for her and her boyfriend." I said sadly.

"Kay I'll ask someone else I really wanted to see the new Cody Gunter movie." Lily then started to walk away and I continued to go home and cook for a guy that I did not even know about until last night. Great this was going to be wonderful.

I had just got done making enchiladas for dinner because I know they are my aunt's favorite and she said that her boyfriend would as well. My aunt was upstairs getting ready for dinner. I don't know why we weren't going anywhere but she was getting all dressed up and is making me dress up to. Why do I have to wear heals to dinner in my own house? I heard knocking on the door and went to answer it. When I opened the door there stood a man about six feet tall and I'm assuming it is my aunt's new boyfriend. His name is Liam Grayson and he is freaking me out. But soon after he comes in my aunt walks down the stairs and occupies him while I finish setting out plates. Dinner goes well and he finally leaves meaning I can get out of the ridiculous heals.

While I'm upstairs I hear a loud crash and then my aunt running up the stairs followed by many more sets of feet. I start to hear a lot of screaming and more crashes going on. I get scared and I hide under my canopy bed. Then all of a sudden my bedroom door crashes open and I can see my mother's shoes running across the floor but they are soon followed by other heavy duty work boots. They catch up to my aunt and start yelling, "Where is she? Liam told us she was here. Now where is she?" But my mother does not reply. So the man with the work boots backhands her, I think, because I heard a loud slap and then my mother is on the floor with a red mark on her left cheek and there is a little bit of blood coming out of her mouth. She sees me for the first time and her eyes go big. My mother looks at the man in the boots and says, "She went to stay at a friend's house for the weekend."

"Fine then we will take you until we get a hold of her," the man in the work boots says. He then hoists her up by her hair and drags her out the door and I'm just laying under my bed in utter shock. But the only thing going through my mind is: Did my mother just get kidnapped?

After I believe that they are gone for good I crawl out from under my bed and make my way over to my cell phone I placed on my night stand and call the police. They are over at my house in about fifteen minutes and in that time it took me forever to get my baring on right and make it down to the front door to let them in. once they are in they start to fire off question after question and I answer them as best I can but I only feel numb and don't really remember what I said to them. They go up to my room to take a few pictures of the damage Mr. Work Boots made and soon after that they left with me promising to go to my friend's house. But I know I can't do that I would get Lily into so much danger if I go over there especially since my aunt said that I was there. Mr. Work Boots might send some people over there to wait for me. So I did the only thing I knew how to do. I packed up what I could into my backpack and my duffel bag and I was out the door and trying to leave the city. I might have lied to the police but I was going to keep my friends safe for as long as I can and besides I have to find my aunt.

I have been on the run for about three years now and I have running down pat. I have had a few run inns with the people who kidnapped my mother but I was able to fight them off and get away. I have learned how to fight from one of my "friends" that was in martial arts at one point before he was kicked out of his house by his stepmom. I have also been in about all of the contiguous states finding any way to travel being it a truck driver or my own two feet. But now I am in Newtown, Tennessee waiting to hear back from the little dinner that is here to see if I had a job because I was now completely broke and I was hungry. So I did the only thing that I could I went into the convenient store and got some food under the five finger discount. But on my way out I crash into a guy about my age who had deep green eyes and black hair that fell into his eyes. I'm just staring at him and not trying to get away and when I finally get my head on straight again I am trying to get away from him.

"I'm sorry I crashed into you but I must be on my way I have places to be," I said to try and get away from him. But apparently that did not work out as I planned because he just kept a hold of my arms and stared into my eyes.

"Please I have to go it is very important. I need to leave." I tried again but he did not let go of me and by this time the convenient store clerk was there and he was taking back all of the food that I stole. But he just kept a hold of me even when the cops showed up. He only let go when the cops put me in the back of the squad car and drove away.

Once we got to the police station I was booked and put into a cell and since I was now eighteen they did not try to call my parents and I had one phone call but no one to call. It was later that night when I heard a small commotion and the guy from the store was in front of my cell with the keys. Once we got out of the station and into his midnight blue 69 Camaro SS Pro we were on the high way and leaving Newtown, Tennessee.

Then randomly he says, "Derek Souza my name is Derek Souza."

"Chloe Saunders" I reply. Then we just laps into silence for the rest of the ride. I end up falling asleep leaning against the window and dream about a pair of deep green eyes.

When I woke up we were just pulling into a new town called Onyx, Oklahoma and there was some music filling the car instead of silence that I fell asleep to. We soon pulled up to a house out in the woods somewhere. The house was two stories and built into a hill. I have never seen a house like this while growing up and on the run, so I was fascinated by the concept of a house built into a hill. When he unlocked the door and ushered me inside it was nice and cozy with was full of warm and neutral colors. The home was very inviting. We both sat down on the couches and Derek just stared at me.

"So why were you stealing from the store," he asked me.

"I can't tell you" I replied with a sad voice.

"You can't tell the man who broke you out of jail why you were put there in the first place?"

"No I really can't. If I did then I would most likely be killed or someone else and I can't do that to anyone." And with that he finally left that alone.

For the next few weeks things went smoothly and everything was going good. Derek and I were getting along and were actually pleasant to each other until the Thursday that ruined it all. It was about two o'clock in the morning and we were both upstairs playing cards I my bedroom when we heard a loud crash down stairs. I knew what that meant but Derek did not. He started to go down and look at what was happening but I quickly grabbed his arm and drug him out the window which leads to the roof. We then climbed down onto the ground. One of the good things about a house being built into a hill is that the room is touching the ground. I started putting Derek's car back there just for this reason. We were soon in it and were on our way but as we drove out we heard people shooting at us.

I was calm during all of this while Derek well he just sort of did everything out of shock. His house did just get raided by the people trying to get to me. We were a distance from the house when all of a sudden there was this big explosion that we could still feel.

The night was a long one because we drove through the night and when we finally stopped at a Motel 6. Derek was ready for answers that only I could give him. I did not originally tell him this because I was trying to protect him from my troubles.

"Wa what the hell was that? Why were people shooting at us? Why did they blow up my house?" he asked me frantically while pacing the room.

"When I was a freshman there were these people who tried to kidnap me but I was apparently too good at hiding," I started to cry silent tears, "But my aunt was not so good at it and since they could not find me. So they drug her by her hair out of my bedroom and out the door forever. I have not seen her since but I have seen Mr. Work Boots, that's what I call the guy that took my aunt, since." By this time I am full on sobbing my heart out and Derek just sat there staring at me with sadness in his eyes. He was soon on the bed beside me holding me tight and not letting go.

Derek and I continued to travel to random places all across the United States stopping at small hotels only to sleep for a night or two because I did not want the people who were after us to find us. We were in North Dakota when we acquired a new member to our runaway group we named him Demon. He is this big Rottweiler. He was as sweet as he could be to Derek and me but if anyone who came near us he would instantly go on the attack mode. I found him not long after we reached North Dakota he was just sitting on the side of the road looking all sad so I had Derek pull over, I have a soft spot for dogs, and I helped get the Rottweiler into the back of the truck that we stole somewhere in Idaho. We took him to a McDonalds were I bought him like three double cheese burgers with large fries and man did he love them we can barely get him to eat anything else. He is such a sweet dog he even sleeps at the foot of my bed.

We continued to go from state to state not staying in one place for too long but apparently it was long enough for them to catch up with us. While we were on the run we practiced a lot of different fighting styles and self defense so we were ready for these armatures. They came at us from all sides with no weapons so we got back to back and started to kick some butt. Soon we realized there were too many of them for us to take down so we did our best to take them all down. We were starting to get all bloody. When all of a sudden there was another man there and he started to kick our attacker's ass. With his help we were able to take all fifteen of them down. After it wall all said and done I was breathing hard and looking at this man in complete shock.

"Are you guys ok," the man asked?

"Yeah, who the hell are you? Not that we don't appreciate your help." Derek asked.

"My apologies my name is Kit and I have been trying to track those people down for about almost nineteen years." Kit replied.

"Yeah well they have been tracking us down for about what a year and a half. Why are you tracking them down anyway?" I replied.

"They threatened my wife so I had to get away from them and I figured that if I get rid of the Edison group then I could go back to my family," he answered with a sorrowful face.

"Who are the Edison group?" Derek asked.

"They are the people who just assaulted you but they were just the lackeys. They were just probably just going to ruff you up a bit and then take you back to headquarters," he responded.

"Hey then maybe I would have been able to get my aunt back." I answered back. While we were talking Kit kept looking at me like he just found something.

"What is your mother's name?" Kit asked me.

"Kayla, why what's it to you?" I asked getting all defensive about my aunt.

"Kayla Saunders?"

"How do you know my mother?" I asked.

"How about we go get something to eat and I'll explain everything then."

We went to a small twenty-four hour diner. While we ate he explained that my mother was his wife and that I was his daughter. He also told us about what the Edison group was and what they did to the people they targeted. And now they were after me and I was freaking out. All of this time Derek is sitting there eating his food when all of a sudden he places a large hand on my thigh to help me calm down, it surprisingly does work I am able to relax a little knowing that he is there to help protect me from these monsters. After the shock of the night we decide to go to sleep and meet back here in the morning to come up with a plan of action to get my mother and apparently Kit's wife back from the Edison group. The next day we went over the plan of attack for a couple of hours and after that we were ready to put said plan into action.

We drove to Blue, Ohio where the Edison group's headquarters was. We set up shop for a few days to get a feel for the compound that was there. It had an eight foot Saunders wall all around the property with security walking around on the grounds. To me this seemed pretty easy almost too easy. At night fall we are all dressed in black with black backpacks strapped to our backs and we infiltrate the Edison compound in silence. We were able to get past all of the walking security guards out on the lawn and were in the building looking for the room that held my aunt. We split up to cover more ground. I eventually hear, through the ear piece that I'm wearing that connects me to Kit and Derek, that Derek found my aunt is the top story of the building. So Kit and I are racing up the steps trying to get to my aunt as fast as possible but trying to be as desecrate as possible. We finally make it to the top and we spot Derek carrying my aunt out of a room. She is dressed in the same clothes that she had on when they took her from me. Kit rushed over and took her from Derek. You could tell by the look in his eyes that he would be crying. Kit told us to set up all of the bombs while he took my aunt too safety. So Derek and I got to work fast. Everything was set up in about five minutes and then we were out of there we ended up placing a few of the bombs around the compound just for the lovely security guards. Once we caught up with Kit we all turned to look back at the compound and watched it blow up when my aunt pressed the detonator switch.

After we got back to the hotel we were able to relax a little bit and get my aunt cleaned up and in some new clothes. She was so excited to see Kit again that they started to make out on one of the beds right in front of Derek and I; and man was that just gross. We ended up walking to the park that was just across the street.

"So does this mean that you are going to leave now?" I asked Derek.

"Not if you don't want me to Chloe." He said this looking at me.

"Then I guess you will never leave." I replied.

The next day we ended up going back to Onyx to try to rebuild Derek's house to live in. My aunt, Kit and I ended up becoming a family again and Derek and I finished high school. We ended up getting married in his front yard two year later and now we have no care in the world.

The End


End file.
